


Guide of Eden

by valHamham



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Eye of Eden, Fluff and Angst, Gen, It's a little sad but in the end it is about release, Mild (?) mention of death, Spoilers for the Eye of Eden (Sky: Children of the Light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valHamham/pseuds/valHamham
Summary: When you reach the Point of No Return, you start understanding many things.For Peregrin, it was about understanding why she came to the world and where she wanted to go.This is the journey of one small Sky child through the horrendous path of Eden before finding peace.
Kudos: 7





	Guide of Eden

The wind howled with a horrendous scream.

It cried its word of warning, for anyone who would listen.

I stood there, staring up at The Door, now finally realizing this was the moment I had been prepared for, even without having any knowledge about this.

Knowledge. How I wish we could be born with at least a little bit of it. But life doesn’t really prepare us to face the challenges it will lay out in our path. It hadn’t been so long ago that I was awakened by that sweet voice. It didn’t really tell me much… I still did not know my purpose in this life. I remember it, like a mother waking her child, and it asked me something.

It asked me to bring their lost stars home.

I stood there, guarding myself from the strong winds that The Storm threw at me. I took a step back. Although I knew I was supposed to face The Storm… I did not feel ready.

Not yet.

I ran back, only as far as my heart let me, because I knew Deep down I had to face the situation eventually, and I did not wish to run from it. Instead I sheltered myself from the wind, sitting by the benches outside of The Door, that terrifying portal to the unknown. I lit up a candle, and waited, hoping and praying that maybe another being had been called upon the Eye of Eden as well… but I was just as alone as the day I arrived to this world.

My heart hoped that my prayers reached far out into the skies and brought my Friends to me, those kind souls that I had met throughout my journey while I discovered myself and this wonderful world I get to experience. I thought of the warmth that One person brought to my heart… the way I felt butterflies rising inside of me every time I was with her, and between tears I wished that she would come and tell me in a voice sweet as honey that I had nothing to be afraid of because I was more than enough to carry on this mission.

But they did not come.

I glanced down at myself one more time before whispering encouraging words, trying to convince my mind that a rainbow was sure to follow after The Storm. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of pondering whether to do it or to flee, I felt a beating in my chest that only urged me to move forward.

It was time.

Entering Eden, I was alone.

How long has it been since I first walked in? How much longer do I have to keep on fighting the wind, the darkness, my fears?  
Eden was unforgiving. I couldn’t keep myself up even if I really tried my best. The path was dark, and it was scary and confusing. The wind kept trying to sweep me away and keep me from the path. Stay close to the path, they always told me; wander too far and you might get lost in the Point of No Return. But what I was truly afraid of was how, other than the angered wind, there was only silence in my steps.

I started processing a terrifying thought. The thought that, perhaps these could be the very last steps I give in this world…

But I have no reason to fear, right?

If every cycle must come to an end then we shouldn’t be afraid of witnessing the new beginnings.

I wished I could say I was halfway there, but I was still unsure if I knew where my end point was at all. All I could be certain of was that this path was dangerous and unpredictable. Sharp rocks would fly at me. The winds would change direction. Smoke and dust kept me in a blur but I managed to keep going.  
That was until I reached that second door.

I realized there were more of us. Others who also wished to complete this mission so special to the children of light. Which, partially, help me feel more relieved, but also made me realize how alone I felt in this world.

I didn’t know any of the faces that surrounded me.

We were five, or maybe six, I was not entirely sure if what I saw was another rock or one of my unknown comrades flying with no fear into an unfortunate fate. I noticed how two of them held hands… I wanted to hold someone’s hand. But I had no friends nearby and I could not turn myself into someone else’s burden, not when our task was already this hard.  
I continued. At least, I really tried to. But we were only coming closer to the Dark Dragon, and I simply wasn’t strong enough to continue. Or brave enough. But inside my mind I could hear the voice of that One beloved friend telling me, you can’t give up now, because I still believe in you.  
I had trouble to keep walking, my light was not strong enough to carry me off the ground, so I pushed and pulled myself through it, tripping, and crashing, and holding onto every solid piece of land I could, praying to all of my ancestors that the Krill would not find me in my pathetic adventure.

That was when I felt his warmth.

It was a stranger, one of the travellers I had seen before, who had come back to see why I was taking so long. I felt so silly, so useless on my own that complete strangers had to make sure I hadn’t lost my way. But he gave me a hopeful call… he did not want me to give up. And I did not want to give up.

I followed him to the best of my abilities, and he guided me through the less patrolled paths, avoiding the Krill in every opportunity we had. It was hard to keep up, but knowing I had a Guide gave me enough strength to continue. I finally had somewhere to go, a star to follow. And I had to be thankful for that.  
We got to a tunnel, far from the Krill, safe, lit up with a few sparks of fire… and my Guide came to a stop. He wanted to know if I was sure I wanted to continue. I didn’t really know what to say… so instead, we sat down to breathe. I asked him to be my friend.  
Guide explained to me that his job was to make sure the Little ones like me made it safe to the end of the journey, but he was surprised to see me trying to take on Eden all on my own, He asked, where do you come from, Little child? Where are your Friends?

My name is Peregrin. It is a special name, because it means Traveler. I am the one who journeys through sacred land with a divine purpose. My Friends call me Pippin… but I don’t know where they are. Guide noticed this, and the sadness in my eyes, because he decided not to push the topic further. He offered me his hand.

It is dangerous out there, he warned me, as I held his hand. We could not go back if we took one step further, so he gave me a gift in the form of a secret: If you feel lost, think of your most special friend, who is waiting for you on the other side.

A special friend? Only the One came to my mind. A special friend could only be her.

We ventured outside. The storm was raging more than ever, the skies were red and dark, and doom rained on us in the form of dark crystals and rocks. A cemetery of lost souls awaited before our eyes, petrified children left as statues witnessing the apocalypse.

I finally knew why I was here. Why Guide made sure I made it intact, why nobody tells you what awaits in the Eye of the Storm. When that voice told me to wake up and bring their lost stars home, I understood it all led to this moment. These were the damned souls I was meant to free. But am I really enough to do it?

It was not the time to doubt myself. If this is the purpose of my divine journey, then all I could really do was try.   
Try again. Try my best and try until the end.

But for every fallen star I touched, I felt more of my light draining out of my being, It was tiring… it was painful. But I couldn’t just leave them all here, could I?

My doubts were proven correct because after what felt an eternity, I realized I was all out of strength, all out of light, and there were still so many who needed me… I guess we can never be everybody’s hero. I was tired. I was… lost. I couldn’t see Guide anywhere. Had he done the same sacrifice? Maybe he moved further on, where the storm roared louder and more souls silently yelled for salvation. I wished to look for him. I wanted his help… I only wanted to feel held. I didn’t want to fail my friends, I didn’t want to fail the One but I just truly yearned to be held.

My eyes were closing. I couldn’t really focus, everything was blurry. My ears hurt, it made my head rumble, I could almost hear the trumpets of the final judgement roaring over the overwhelming cries of the wind, but I couldn’t tell if they were truly calling for me or they were part of my imagination. My legs trembled, I didn’t have the energy to keep on walking, or at least that’s what I thought because I soon realized… I simply didn’t want to keep on walking. It was too much. Too far away, too painful, too lonely…

Too saddening to continue.

The chaos around me went silent. I could not sense the red aura of Eden anymore, only an endless void. If I had been any more conscious, I would’ve felt relaxed, with the silence and the coolness of that strange place. But I couldn’t afford to feel anything.

Not until I came back to my senses and felt a cold invisible floor under my body.  
My sad reflection stared up at me. It urged me to go. Go where? Only the stars know. I hoisted myself and looked around.

Is this where the lost souls go? Can one take all the polluting sadness and sorrows of the others only to take them to a realm where they cannot hurt people anymore? As I stood it felt like I was liberated from that burden, like all of those painful thoughts and regrets had turned into insignificant dust I could simply brush away. Am I real? Am I still part of the world? Or is the end of my journey also the end of my life?

I was scared. I am scared. I felt like the day I awakened, lost and with absolutely no knowledge on how to carry on. I walked… wandered with no direction for what felt like a second eternity. And I saw light. I saw light and I wanted that light. Is it her? I fell to my knees, embracing that light. I needed the warmth of a hug I knew I could never receive again. And it made me feel alive.

Without knowing how, I found myself flying through what felt like Paradise. It made all of this less scary, like I was welcome in this realm, like I could forget my past worries and simply fly with this gentle current that lifted me in the most caring way.

Yet… even with this peace, I could not bring my mind to rest. It didn’t feel entirely right, for everything to end like this.   
In an endless flight on my own. I am not meant to be alone.  
But then where am I meant to be?

Memory sparked with the last words I heard from Guide. Think of your most special friend, who is waiting for you on the other side. I closed my eyes and searched deep inside my heart, trying to figure out who could that be…

… and only one face comes to mind. Hers. The One.

Luciole.

How did I not think of that before? Even before starting this journey, the one thing I was truly longing for were her words of reassurance.

Luciole. That beautiful soul. A lovely little firefly that lit up my nights. She had been there for me since day one, and I simply could not imagine my life without her. She was my guardian, my guide and my protector. My most beloved friend.

My heart started to ache and that’s how I knew it was her. It had to be her. Because when she held my hand I always felt safe, and when she carried me on her back I always felt like the queen of the world… my heart overflowing with happiness and excitement and a feeling so nice yet so hard to put into words. Every time I see her I want to throw my arms around her and hold her so close. I missed her. I realized I left without saying goodbye and that was a pain far too big for my heart to understand. I wish I could go back and tell her what my heart was just putting together. How much I love her soft hair. The fact that I adore that little bowtie she always wears. How mesmerized I am every time she showed off a new cape. I always wondered how she could be so beautiful…

I wish I could tell her that I love when we can play music together, and how much I enjoy watching the sunset right by her side. That I could tell her she made me laugh every time, and that I always felt safe and loved around her…

Safe and loved.

That’s all I truly wanted if this was the end. If I was meant to fly off to eternal rest, then all I really wanted was to do so felling her hand linked with mine, to see her gorgeous face once more. Would it be selfish to wish she was there, flying next to me, in this strange realm that felt like Limbo but also Paradise?  
I wish I could tell her that her kindness melted my heart. But mostly I wish I could tell her how I truly feel.

Luciole… if you were to know how I look at you, would you stop looking at me like a lost moth who needed a light? Do you think, perhaps, there could be a time when you would see me as more than your silly little friend?

The tears that were now flooding my eyes, sprinkling the clouds that I passed just like rain gently kisses the soil where flowers will bloom, were a strange mixture of happiness and sorrow, the joy of carrying Luciole in my heart but the regret of never being able to tell her these very important words…

I love you.

I didn’t realize when it happened, I just learned to accept it. I had always been so hopelessly in love with you it just felt natural to me. It was almost surprising to think maybe you would never see me the same way.

But the love I carry in my heart is too great to have lived my very short life. Perhaps in a past or future time, there will be a life where we can love each other just as much. Do you think if things had gone differently, the stars would align in such a way that this selfish wish of mine could ever come true?  
I saw a light ahead of me, brighter than the light that had brought me here. So many stars and lights and spirits and songs surrounded me, all circling and going back to that eternal source of light. Would I become part of it?

I saw Guide shepherding others, from afar, letting them know the way to that Light.

I saw my Friends fly past me, in eternal bliss and gratitude. And the thousands of souls I never got to meet yet still sang songs of salvation for my soul to be purified. And I saw the Spirits of my ancestors waving, telling me I have done a Good job so far.

So far? Does this mean I haven’t met my inevitable demise?

No, I believe my work here is not done. The light I follow is not one of eternal slumber but a purifying ray to give me one more chance to spread my wings and live.  
One more chance to look at your eyes and wonder if I could ever hold you and call you mine. Would it be a sin to ask if your lips could gently bless my own?  
In my last moments, my final thoughts go back to her. I pray hard, to all the stars above, that when I cross that bridge of light and when I am reborn in my promised land, I am given the chance to wake up in the warmth of my beloved Luciole’s arms.


End file.
